Amnesia
by xStayWithMe
Summary: Bella gets herself into a car crash while Edward is away on a hunting trip, and finds herself suffering from memory loss when she wakes up. She can't remember anyone - not even Edward. Short story. Reviews much appreciated.
1. Waking Up

**Chapter 1 – **_Waking Up_

The soft murmurs were coming from all around me. The voices were starting to get clearer, and I strained my ears to hear better. I heard a soft, smooth voice trying to calm somebody down. The other voice was louder and sounded near frantic.

My eyes fluttered open, and my vision was blurred.

"Bella!" I heard someone gasp, and then a stout man was at my side, leaning anxiously over me.

I looked up at him, squinting. He had thinning, curly, brown hair and wide, brown eyes that were gazing at me anxiously.

I looked around the room to take my gaze away from his hysterical one. My eyes fell on someone who was standing a few feet away. My mouth dropped open. He was drop dead gorgeous. He couldn't be a doctor, could he? He was standing a little bit away from the man now hovering over me, with a clipboard in his hands. He met my gaze and gave me a hesitant smile, his eyes warming up.

"Bella?" the man leaning over me sounded even more alarmed now, and his eyes were burning into my face, forcing myself to look up and meet his brown eyes again.

My forehead crinkled in distress.

I didn't recognize any of them.

----------------

**A/N:** Wow, it didn't look that short on Microsoft Word haha. Basically, this is just a story that I started maybe a year ago. I found it on my computer, and I had to go back and fix a lot of things because I didn't like my writing style then. I promise, the other stories on my account are much better. I just felt the need to at least try and post this up and gain some reviews.

So please review on what you think of it so far - I know it's not a lot.

It's going to be a short story, just a few chapters, but this was just an idea I wanted to experiment with.


	2. Do You Remember?

**Chapter 2**_** – **__Do You Remember?_

The first thing I realized was that my head was throbbing, and my whole body ached all over. A sore, stiff, uncomfortable feeling. I resisted the urge to stretch my limbs out.

"How are you feeling, Bella?" the doctor asked me. There was no doubt that there was concern written all over his face.

It was easier to talk to him when I wasn't gazing at him stupidly.

"Where am I?" I asked suddenly. My voice sounded hoarse, and I immediately tried to clear it.

"Bella, you're at the hospital. You were in a serious car crash," the short man leaning over me answered instead.

"Car crash?" My voice sounded distant to me. Nothing registered.

The doctor cleared his throat. He nodded to the other man, and then looked back to me. "Bella...do you remember who we are?"

I was aware of the man standing over me, his big, brown eyes anxious and staring. I looked back and forth from the doctor to the other man, then shook my head. A quick, short nod. "No..."

The man closest to me sucked in a sharp breath, and dropped into the seat beside my bed, as if needing the extra support all of a sudden. My eyes wavered over to him. His gaze hadn't drifted from my face, but fatigue was clear across his face. Along with the deep concern.

The doctor moved forward slowly, and replaced the other man's spot. Cautioning me with his eyes, he reached forward and began probing along my skull. "Tell me when it hurts."

The second his fingers touched underneath my hairline, I winced. "Ouch!" I automatically clenched my teeth together at my sudden show of weakness, and then decided it was better to tell him the truth. This didn't exactly seem like a minor injury. "It hurts all over," I admitted.

He let his hands drop, and fastened something around my head and my neck instead. "Do you remember who you are?"

I nodded slowly. "I'm...Bella."

He gave a comforting nod back at me. "Bella, this may sound strange to you, but go along with me here, okay? Do you remember anything before this?"

I looked into the doctor's dark, solemn eyes and gave a short shake of my head.

"Bella, you were in a car crash, and you're suffering from memory loss. I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen, and this is your father." He indicated the man sitting by my bedside.

--------

**A/N:** Ah, once again, this looked longer on Microsoft Word. I kind of feel the need and urge to finish up this story, and then post it on here, but please check out my other stories - I can assure you they are better than this one.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, I'm glad you liked it! Here's hoping that you enjoy this chapter too.


	3. Edward Cullen?

**Chapter 3 – **_Edward Cullen?_

I was lying in my bed, staring up at the ceiling. Confusion was the only thing that registered in my mind at the moment. And loneliness. Even though I didn't seem to recognize anyone, I felt as if this was the loneliest I had ever been in my life. My hospital room was empty now, and I lay on the hard bed, fingering the edges of the sheets, trying to calm my nerves down.

Because I understood that I was suffering from memory loss now. The most frustrating part was looking at vaguely familiar things, and trying so hard to remember, but nothing. Only blankness where my thoughts should be.

They had told me that my mother was flying in this afternoon, and I felt no sense of relief. I was alert and nervous, not knowing the woman coming to visit me. _My own mother. _

Dr. Cullen had suggested that Charlie give me some time to myself to rearrange my thoughts and after a lot of persuading he was going back to work today.

My thoughts were interrupted by Dr. Cullen himself. There was a knock on the door, and without waiting for an answer, he entered. He smiled at me, and I gave him a timid one back.

"Feeling any better, Bella?" He walked over to my bedside, and began examining my cuts, which were slowly beginning to heal up.

"I guess. It doesn't hurt that much anymore." That part was true.

"That's good. Bella, do you mind if someone comes in to visit you? He's been waiting outside for a while now."

I gave him a confused look. "Who is it?" They hadn't mentioned anyone else to me besides my parents, the doctor himself, and my move from Phoenix to Forks.

He gave me a long look before answering. There was some emotion in his eyes that I couldn't place. "My son."

"Your son?" I repeated blankly.

He nodded solemnly. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to dump this on you. But you two were very close. He's been extremely worried about you as soon as he heard about the crash, and it's taken a great deal to keep him outside the room. I'm not sure if I can hold him out any longer." He smiled faintly. "Would it be all right if I let him in?"

Curiosity was the only thing I felt now, but I thought it quickly over for a moment while the doctor's gaze rested on my face. I wondered what he saw there. He had said that me and his son were very close? Me, close with a boy? My brows furrowed in confusion, and I answered, "Send him in."

Dr. Cullen walked back out almost immediately, his pace quickening, and I heard him murmur something very soft to someone out in the hallway. It sounded as if the visitor had been waiting pressed against the door.

Dr. Cullen didn't return though.

Who did return made my mouth drop open. He was even more gorgeous than the doctor. Impossible.

Untidy, unique bronze colored hair, and dark purple bruise like shadows under his eyes as if he hadn't slept in days. He was chalky pale, just like his father.

Beautiful.

I felt the urge to look away as if he might vanish in a second if I kept staring, or if he approached any closer, but I couldn't take my eyes off of him.

I was vaguely aware of his own gaze on mine, staring almost cautiously back at me. But he continued to walk forward, and then stopped just a few feet short of my bed.

He didn't say anything. He didn't even look like he was about to.

There was something in his eyes that I couldn't read. Some sort of message that he was trying to convey to me.

The silence began to get awkward now, and I could do nothing but stare. I wasn't the one about to break it though. Me, talking with this beautiful boy? Had we really known each other?

Finally, he took a short step forward. He seemed to think about something, and then made it over the rest of the way to my beside, close enough to touch.

When he spoke, it was only a whisper on his lips. "Bella?"

I could only stare back. After the length of many heartbeats, I finally nodded.

Nothing from him. No oral response.

But his eyes. They held emotions so powerful that I couldn't keep our eye contact. He couldn't seem to take his gaze off of me and I couldn't seem to take mine off of him. But I had no idea why anyone of this height of beauty would be looking at me this way. What had we been to each other? Friends? Something more?

He hesitated and then dropped to the chair at my bedside, putting more space between us.

I finally spoke, and then wished I hadn't. I sounded like an idiot as I questioned, "Who are you?"

The well composed mask of his face weathered away and crumpled. My heart began to ache at the look of sheer tragedy on his face, and I wanted to reach out. To do something. Help him.

He stared into my eyes with an unfathomable expression, and I seemed frozen.

But then almost as quickly as his features had changed, he reassembled them again into a warm smile.

"I'm Edward Cullen."

He looked like he had something else to say to me. He opened his mouth once more, and then closed it again.

"How do we know each other?" I asked him. I could almost feel the rest of the questions tingling on my tongue, forcing their way forward.

The smile didn't wipe off his face, but his answer was slower. "We met...at school, and we got to know each other well."

"So we're good friends then?" I confirmed, feeling the need to.

"Very good friends." Though his expression was soft, he seemed to have difficulty in talking to me.

I could not fathom the fact that I had befriended somebody this gorgeous.

His white hand reached out to me, as if to comfort me, but then as quickly as he had made the movement, his hand fell back into his lap. "How are you feeling? Do you need anything?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm fine."

The silence lengthened, and I began to feel uncomfortable. I looked away from him and out the window over his head.

…Edward…looked very familiar to me – even more familiar than anyone before I had encountered, but I couldn't put my finger on it. It was driving me insane. Though his beauty was shocking and overwhelming, there was something that felt like home in my heart when I looked at him. An unfamiliar, yet recognizable feeling at the same time.

After a moment, he broke the silence again. "What are you thinking?" The question seemed to burn in his eyes and voice.

I looked curiously at him, as I tried to process the tone of his voice. It made me want to answer him honestly. "I was thinking...that you look very familiar to me. I'm trying to remember, but I just can't." My voice sounded sad, even to me.

His eyes tightened, and his expression softened up even more. He looked at my hand, which rested on the blanket, for a second, hesitating, but then he looked back up at me, and made no move.

He smiled gently at me. "You'll remember soon...it'll all come back to you. Don't worry, Bella." He whispered the last three words, and then stood up.

Despite only knowing him again for a few minutes, I felt my throat tighten as I realized he was leaving. "Where are you going?"

He smiled. "I think your mother is on her way. I better go. I'll see you soon." He stared intently into my eyes for one long moment, and I couldn't seem to pull myself away from his; there was a gravitational pull. They were mysteriously a light golden and held some underlying meaning, like he was trying to tell me something again.

And then he was gone.

-----

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews, guys! Sorry I couldn't get back to those who reviewed this time, but I promise to send you a PM back if you review! I know it looks a little unprofessional that the chapters aren't long enough, but this was just an old story that I started and I went back and fixed and changed some things, and I don't feel the need to add anything but I do feel like I have to, at least, post it up here. So thanks again to those who are reading!


	4. Jogging the Memory

**Chapter 4** – _Jogging the Memory_

It was a couple of days later and I was spending the day at home...at Charlie's home, where I supposedly lived now. He stayed home from work and was trying to keep an eye on me, but I mostly stayed in my room.

I was looking through some pictures I found in my desk, lying on my bed when I heard a knock on the door. It was Charlie.

"Bells, honey, you need anything?" he asked. The over concern that he had been showing lately was beginning to make me feel strangely over watched and uncomfortable. I had a feeling he hadn't done much of this before.

"No, thanks. I'm fine."

"It's getting late. You should get your rest," Charlie told me, trying to put some authority in his voice. His gaze fell on the photos on my lap, and he smiled kindly. "You find some pictures?"

"Yeah."

"They should help jog your memory a little bit. But don't strain yourself. Carlisle said it should all come back to you on its own."

I smiled back at my father standing in the doorway. How weird to know this man cared for me so much. "Thanks, Dad. Don't worry, I'm just looking through them. I'm going to bed soon."

"Alright, honey. Call me if you need anything." He took one last look at me, and shut the door quietly.

I took a look at the clock on my bedside and saw that it was nearly eleven. I stifled a yawn, and began to gather the photos together to put them away. The last photo fell off the pile, and onto the floor, and I reached down to pick it up.

I gasped.

It was me and Edward Cullen standing next to each other. My arm was wrapped tightly around his waist, and his was around my shoulder. We were both smiling, but mine looked somewhat forced.

He looked flawless...way better than any male model, movie star, or anyone else that anyone had ever fallen for. I couldn't look at myself in the picture. I looked plainer than plain standing next to him, and I was suddenly disgusted with myself. I squinted, taking a closer look at the picture – our arms around each other. How close had we been exactly? Had we been...dating? But that couldn't be right. I had assumed we were just good friends. He hadn't told me anything else. There was no way this dazzling man could belong to me.

I kept staring at the picture, hoping the memories would come back. I felt like something was trying to claw its way through my brain as I stared at Edward. I traced his features with my eyes – the hard jaw line, his smooth forehead, the smooth locks of bronze hair…He looked so familiar, but who _was_ he actually? He was so much more complex than the rest of the people I didn't recognize.

With a sigh, I tucked the picture in with the rest of the bunch, and shoved them into a drawer by my bedside. I knew I was straining myself too much, and Dr. Cullen said I shouldn't try to over think.

I rolled over onto my side and tried to sleep. But my mind was alert, as it tried to get the memories back again, by going through the days events. I tightened my eyes, angry at the flow of thoughts. I tried to prevent them – I only wanted to sleep now. The rain outside was pounding loudly against the windows, and I grabbed another pillow and pulled it over my ear. It wasn't easy, but eventually, I drifted off to sleep.

------

**A/N:** Sorry, guys, I know nothing terribly exciting has happened yet, but it's not exactly supposed to. It was only supposed to be a short story, and I hope you guys like the end.

But I think I do want to work on a fanfiction on Edward and Bella's life as vampires together, with dark conflict and sweet moments, but no Renesmee in it. So I should start working on that soon.

Once again, thanks to everyone who's reviewed. You guys are the best!

I'll post the next chapter of "Amnesia" up real soon because the next one's better :)


	5. Moment

**Chapter 5 - **_Moment_

I woke up with a yawn the next morning, and took a look at my clock. It was almost nine in the morning.

There was no familiar weight on my bed next to me. I glanced around my room, wondering where Edward was. I got up, grabbed my toiletries bag, and trudged to the bathroom to get ready for the day. Edward must've gone home to grab his car and change or something. Or maybe his hunting trip was running a little late. I yawned, trying to remember what time I had came home from work last night. I couldn't.

I took a quick shower, and went downstairs to pour myself a bowl of cereal. Knowing that Edward couldn't be late any moment longer, the eagerness began to plan itself in my heart. He should be here any second.

But I couldn't help myself from checking the messages on the answering machine in the kitchen downstairs, and I was slightly worried when I saw there was nothing new. This wasn't like Edward to be late from a hunting trip, and completely avoid me. He was supposed to be back during the night and he had _promised_ me that he would be there in the morning for me. My stomach tightened, and I tried not to think of the worst.

Charlie was already in the kitchen, chewing on a granola bar. He smiled at me. "Morning, Bells."

"Hey, Dad," I smiled at him and sat down with my breakfast. "Aren't you going fishing today?"

He frowned at me. "No, I'm not leaving you home alone in this state."

I glanced up from my breakfast. "What state?"

He didn't answer. There was a long pause. "Did I tell you that I go fishing often?"

"…What?"

"Bella?"

"Dad?"

He stared at me blankly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, are _you_ okay?"

"Wha - " He stopped, and then his eyes widened. "Bella...what was your… homework for the weekend?"

"Just an essay for English," I answered slowly, confused by the question. "But I already finished it."

He leapt up from the table, and the chair flew back against the wall. "Your memory's back!"

I was thoroughly startled now. "My memory's back?! Dad, what the hell are you talking about?"

He pulled me off the chair and caught me in a tight hug. I couldn't hug him back. The confusion was beginning to get seriously annoying now. "Dad, what's going on?"

He pulled back and put his hands on my shoulders. "Bella, honey, you were in a car crash a few days ago and you lost your memory."

******

I pulled up in front of the long, winding Cullen driveway. I guessed Alice had seen me coming, yet there was no one waiting at the front door. That made me nervous, and I began to feel extremely uneasy. _What if everyone had_ – but no, I couldn't even bare to think that thought.

I got out of my truck, and slammed the door behind me. My legs felt like quivering jelly as I walked up the front steps. I raised my hand to knock on the door, and I could hear people talking on the inside, which was a bit unusual. I recognized Emmett's booming voice. Then, the door thrust open, and I was flung backwards. Someone else caught me from behind in a stony grasp.

"Alice, careful!" I recognized Edward's sharp voice. The cool arms were everywhere.

"Bella!" Alice squealed. "Oh, Bella, I can't believe your memory's back!"

"Alice, she just gained her memory back, don't harass her," came Carlisle's voice from behind Alice.

Alice let go of me, and beamed. The rest of the Cullen family was standing behind her in the wide doorway, smiling at me.

"Bella," came Edward's voice from behind me, full of relief.

I twisted around and fell into his stony embrace, his arms fastening tightly around my waist. I couldn't help it; I started crying.

Edward murmured something to the others, and I could feel the empty presence, knowing they had left. Edward swung me up easily in his arms, and I was vaguely aware of him climbing the stairs, and entering his room.

"Shh, Bella, it's all right…you're fine now," Edward murmured in my ear, and he settled down on the couch with me tightly in his lap.

I wiped my eyes on his shirt. It was stupid of me to be crying but for one second, I was worried that Edward had left me again. As soon as I had that thought again, the tears poured over again.

Edward pulled my hand away from my face and dried my tears himself, with his cool, long fingers. "Bella, why are you crying?" His voice was anxious.

I looked up at him, fresh tears in my eyes. "Edward…I missed you."

He smiled at me, but his eyes were sad. "How could you have missed me? You were suffering from memory loss."

"I know…but when I got my memory back…I started thinking about…the worst." The second the words were out of my mouth, I began to regret it.

His face twisted.

"No, Edward, I'm sorry," I apologized right away, and moved my hand to place it on his cheek.

He put his hand over mine, and straightened out his face with some effort. He smiled, but it didn't touch his eyes.

"Bella," he murmured. "I promised you. _I'm never leaving you again. _You know I only wasn't around you because Carlisle told me not to be. I wasn't supposed to strain your memory."

"I know," I repeated in a whisper.

He hugged me tighter to his chest. "You couldn't imagine what it felt like. I had to keep out of your room for the longest time; Carlisle warned me you may be suffering from memory loss, but I refused to believe it. How could you forget me? But when I first entered your room, and you looked up at me and asked me, 'Who are you?' the pain I felt inside was unbearable." He shuddered.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

He shook his head. "Bella, why are you apologizing? I should've been there when it happened. I should've at least left Alice in charge of you – "

"Edward," I interrupted, "I thought we agreed. The werewolves aren't involved anymore, and you promised me you wouldn't hold me hostage anymore." I didn't meet his eyes. We never really talked about the pack and Jacob anymore, and I didn't want to see his expression at the moment.

"Yes, but look what happened a few days ago – a simple car crash when you were on your way from work. And I was off hunting. Of course, Alice called me right away, and you couldn't begin to imagine my agony...it was me…" His voice trailed off, his eyes distant, and I knew he was beating himself up over my own faults again.

I grabbed his face tightly and forced him to look back at me. "Damn it, Edward! Quit blaming yourself for my faults…you can't be there 24/7. The car crash was completely _my_ fault anyway…I turned too fast, and didn't see the other car. You're the farthest person from the point of blame."

He didn't look convinced, but he took a deep breath and changed the subject. "How are you feeling now? Are you still in pain anywhere? Did you take your medication?"

"I'm fine."

He looked down at me, and pulled my chin up so that our eyes met. His burning eyes were almost the most solemn and serious I had ever seen them. "I can't afford to come close to losing you ever again, Bella," he murmured. "I'm sorry."

I was about to protest against his apology, but his lips met mine and I forgot everything.

We kissed for several minutes, one of his ice cold hands tight on my back and the other knotted tightly into my hair. It was one of our most passionate kisses ever, and I took advantage of him in his current state, and pressed myself tighter to him.

His lips were cold against my warm ones, but the feeling of his lips moving against my warm ones sent an electrical surge throughout my body, starting from my toes. The comforting sensation washed through me, and I wanted to cry again, though I didn't know why. He didn't push me away, as he might have any other time, but eventually he broke my grip on him and pushed my face gently back a few inches so that he could gaze into my eyes.

"I love you, Isabella."

I tried to get my breathing back under control. "I love you too, Edward."

He smiled at me and bent his head down to kiss me again.

-------------

**A/N: **Well, this story is done with now :) Lol, I know it was a short story, but I'm glad I posted it up here. Thanks to all who reviewed, your reviews make my day! I'm glad you guys liked it.

Also, I just started a new story called "Bella's Nights" and it's about Bella and Edward's nights spent together. Make sure to check it out and let me know what you think of it. Thanks again :)


End file.
